I hate mistletoes, right?
by toiLet-cam
Summary: One stressed Hermione and one rude Malfoy trapped under a cursed mistletoe... you do the maths...
1. Chapter 1

I hate Mistletoes…, right?

Hermione Granger rushed down the corridor, barely missing a very bewildred and confused McGonagall…

"Ten points from Gryffindor!", she cried after the running girl with wild untameable brown hair.

But Hermione didn't care, she was late for her very first detention with Snape down in the dungeons.

"Daft old bat", she cursed as she wormed her way through practically the whole student body in a hallway. Since she wanted to know why they were all looking so amused she turned her head back to catch the action.

Oh, just Harry stuck under mistletoe with Pansy Parkinson.

Wait a minute… HARRY STUCK UNDER MISTLETOE WITH PARKINSON???!!!

Now she had completely stopped walking, bad move, because one second later someone came crashing into her.

"Watch where you're going Granger", snarled a arrogant voice, "I know my magnetic attraction has got you firmly pulled to me, but no need to get aggressive."

Hermione fumed, the day just keeps getting better.

"Well sorry that you had to land on your beautiful pureblood ass Malfoy."

"Why thank you dear, I know my ass is a pretty site, just only a shame that's it's not quite reserved for you", he smirked.

By this time she was too embarrassed to fight back, so she just decided to leave, only to find she couldn't walk more than one meter away from him.

"What the hell? ", she cried to her great her great annoyance.

Looking up she whined: "Mistletoe!"

Somehow Dumbledore had found this idea of cursing mistletoes absolutely amusing.

He looked at it as a funny Christmas prank to let boys publicly molest girls, because that just happened to be in the same place at the same time.

It made all the females (except for Luna who thought kissing healed boys from Grobotts) feel so ashamed they would love to let the castle's cold stone floors open up and swallow them whole.

"Yeah, that would be a good idea", Hermione though, "and I'll just wander aroud in Filch's murky basements for all eternity."

But Hermione was a clever girl, knowing that would never happen anyway.

Problem was, she wasn't allowed to go until she had kissed Malfoy.

"I swear they'll hear from my lawyer after this, talk about abusing liberty."

Hermione looked up. Malfoy hadn't spoken for a long time already.

Harry and Parkinson had freed themselves. When Pansy had kissed him, she had scrunched up her nose and made a painful face. She had somehow even managed to look pitiful.

Now everyone was gathered around them, even Snape was behind Hermione.

"Well get on with it, or you'll be standing here all night", Snape snarled.

"Best we get it behind us Granger", Malfoy said. Amd with that he came one step towards her.

"Don't you dare ki…-- mmph", Hermione was interrupted by Malfoy who crashed his lips onto her's.

Even though the kiss was forced and lasted only a second, she could still feel the passion behind it. Like a gigantic firework show.

She had never had a kiss like this before.

Suddenly she was jerked back into reality when Malfoy pushed her away.

"I hate mistletoes!", he roared and spat on the floor, but hermione just stood still.

When everyone was gone she added: "…right?"

She wasn't so sure anymore. Hermione just hoped that one day she would live up to his standards and become a good friend of his, or perphaps more?

It wasn't a french kiss or a love letter, but this was definitely a start.


	2. Summer: Fun in the Sun!

**Summer: Fun in the sun!**

**AN: I hate Mistletoes, right?, was originally only thought as a funny one-shot for Christmas, but soon I realized that I could make a serious fanfic outta this, I decided to continue it, but I'll only update every ½ year. The Christmas holiday and summer vacations.**

**So put this story or me on your alert list :)**

**PS: I know the story is kind of random and I jump from one topic to another. Sry, guess it's my a.d.d**

* * *

Hermione laughed out loud. Ron in a tight red speedo was something to see. Even Harry was laughing. The three of them had decided to spend their summer holidays together and now they were on a beach that was owned by Hogwarts.

It wasn't a particularly hot day, only around 23°C, but when Draco Malfoy suddenly appeared with _no shirt on_, it seemed to Hermione, that the temperature had started to rise with an incredible speed.

"Pheew. Is it me, or is the temperature around 40°C here?"

"Shall I leave Granger, or at least put a shirt on?", asked a very conceited Draco, who was stepping closer to Hermione on purpose.

She would've loved to scream "YES!" at him, knowing very well she was getting very hot and bothered because of him, but of course he wasn't allowed to know that.

Instead she said: "I would still be freezing if you were completely naked."

"You know Harry, I think Hermione is having her period, where they start to sweat more than usually. Look, she is red in the face, and it's barely warm enough to go swimming", explained Ron to Harry, looking pleased to have finally understood something from the mysterious world of women.

"Oh shut up Ron, what do **YOU** know about women?"

"Well, I saw the documentary about menstruation on the little muggle box you call television. I also watched a show which contained a lot of information. At least I know that women always cry when there is a farewell."

"Good bye Ron. See, I didn't cry and just for your information, normal women don't watch the same soap you do, Casanova."

For Malfoy, their bickering was entertaining, and he found himself noticing Granger more and more…

"Hey, let's go swimming!", he said, eyeing Hermione up and down.

"Let's? Since when is there a we?"

"Oh Granger, stop being so tight. It's summer and being a bit different than usually is allowed."

"Ooooh, summer love. Hermione's got herself a new booooooyfrrrrriend", Ginny giggled besides her.

Needless to say, both of them turned red as a tomato.

"Yeah, you two would look grrrrreat together", Lavender said who was sitting next to Ron, looking at him as if he was banana and she an ape.

That was it, both of them were now officially even redder than ripe tomatoes.

"Ugh, you are both sooooooo freaking immature!", they both yelled.

They were now back on their unfriendly-terms, but they couldn't fool Harry.

He could see it in their eyes, they liked each other more than they would ever care to admit.

"Hermione! Just calm down, you coming with us? We're going to buy ice cream."

When they were back, Draco was getting extremely horny, watching Hermione eat her chocolate ice cream, how she licked and bit into the soft ice cream.

"Can I have a bite?", he asked, looking into her eyes,

For the very first time, his grey cold eyes met her warm chocolate brown eyes, and that's when he finally realized, that it would be hard to keep on bullying her. He was a sucker for her.

"**YOU** want a bite? Wow, did you forget to take your medicine Malfoy? Just for your information, your pills are in the kitchen. The top shelf on the left behind Ron's

Gobstoppers."

"Can I speak to you alone for a minute? Potter, I'm sure you'll let me, right?"

Harry just nodded.

"Look, Hermione I know there's always been some kind of wall between us two. I mean all Slytherins hate Gryffindors and vice versa, but there was always already this tension between us. _Something different, something magical_. And now I believe I've found the reason. Hermione, you're something special and I want us to be friends or possibly more. Because, I can't say I love you, but I think it's more than just like", the last sentence was said kind of muffled. Hermione had been leaning towards him more and more.

Finally the moment everyone was waiting for came. Their lips met.

For both of them it was like a big emotion bonfire. The feeling was so intense and stronger than anything both of them had experienced.

"Definitely more", Hermione said, and their lips met again.


	3. Happy New Year and a very happy marriage

**31.12.09 Everywhere, familiar faces looked at her. Hermione could see her mother in the front row with tears in her eyes. It was unusual for Hogwarts students to marry while they were still studying, but Dumbledore was more than happy to play the role of the priest.**

* * *

September

"You know we should be well past the stage, where it's still awkward to be holding hands. I mean after last night…", Draco grinned. It was a warm September evening. The air still smelled of last night's rain, it wasn't hot, it was just comfortably warm. The wind was soft, it was peaceful. The sunset was like a scene from a movie, the sun was red and slowly sinking behind the mountains far away. It was one of those moments you wanted to get hold of, put in a bottle and never let go again.

Draco and Hermione were outside taking a walk in the beautiful gardens of Hogwarts. Hermione smiled.

"You still remember the mistletoe incident? That was the first time I actually started thinking about you. I can't believe how time flies by, it's already been over one year!"

Draco leaned towards her.

"I can't believe it either! All that bickering and those childish fights between Slytherin and Gryffindor! A year ago I was still teasing you, but to me it seems like just yesterday, Oh those were the times", Draco chuckled.

"Yeah", Hermione grinned, "I have to confess I never really hated you. I enjoyed all our fights."

* * *

**Yes here they were, one year after the kiss under the bewitched mistletoe (from "I hate mistletoes, right?"), standing there at the altar about to get married. Who knew that this lousy Christmas tradition would really help unite two people, who were destined to be together?**

* * *

October

It was autumn. Hermione enjoyed stomping on leaves that looked especially crunchy. Draco had suggested for them to meet his parents. At first Hermione had been very nervous, what if Narcissa didn't like her, what if Lucius still was a deatheater, what if Bellatrix wasn't really dead yet, and lurking at the Malfoy Mansion, ready to attack her and stab her to death?

But Draco reassured her that the only thing she was supposed to be afraid of, was his cousin, a nosy and very talk-active 13 year old Hufflpuff who had a crush on Ron since the day she enrolled in Hogwarts.

"Be prepared though, Lucius may be a bit cold and distant at first, but you'll get used to him in no time."

Draco was right, the tea with his parents wasn't exactly terrible, but not relaxed either. Finally Hermione couldn't take the tension anymore. She went out with the Malfoys for a walk. The fresh air and colourful scenery did her good, and soon, Hermione, Draco and his cousin were having a competition of who could stomp on the crunchiest leaves. Surprisingly, after a while Narcissa joined them, laughing, screaming and jumping into piles of leaves. Narcissa had also convinced her husband to participate in the game, so reluctantly, Lucius started crunching leaves too. By the time Draco and Hermione had to go, Lucius was also having fun.

Lucius pulled Hermione aside. "Thank you for making me discover my inner child again. Welcome to the family."

* * *

**Blab bla bla,, Dumbledore was now reciting something in the bible, mumbling like he had his head shoved into a bowl of mashed potatoes. **

**Hermione wasn't really in the mood to listen to Dumbledore. She had never liked weddings, she wanted it to go by quickly so she and Draco could finally start a life of their own.**

** Hermione looked at her soon-to-be husband and imagined how life with him will be. What would they name their children, how many did they want? Where did they want to live? She decided she wanted one boy and one girl. She would name her Annalou Tessa Malfoy, after her great-granmother. Draco could chose the boy's name. It didn't matter to her where they lived, as long as she was happy, healthy and the most important thing of all: with him. The love of her life, her Romeo, her air, her guiding star, her one and only.**

* * *

November

They were in the empty Gryffindor common room, sitting in front of the fire place, enjoying their hot chocolate with marshmallows. It was their 4 month anniversary. To most of the people it wasn't really special, since most couples stayed together for years, but for Hermione it was special.

_Because on that day Draco proposed to her. _

He knelt in front of her and held out a ring.

"Will you marry me Hermione Jean Granger?"

Of course she said yes and the date for the marriage was set.

* * *

**Dumbledore had finished his prayer.**

**"Draco, anything you want to say to Miss Hermione Granger?"**

**"Hermione, ever since the day at the beach. (Read Summer: fun in the sun )**

**There was one thing I was absolutely sure about. You were THE ONE and you will always be. I will love you forever, take care of you and never take you for granted. You are the most precious thing in my life and I just want to tell you: I love you."**

**Dumbledore nodded. "And you Miss Granger?"**

**Just as he said that, the clock stroke 12:00 p.m It was now officially new year.**

**"I'm going to keep it short and sweet. Happy New Year and I hope we have a very very happy marriage."**

**"Ladies and gentlemen, now for the very first time, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy.**

* * *

_AN: Ladies and gentlemen, this is a very humble thank you to all who have read my fanfic and liked it. And my very humble apologies to those who didn't. And if you're one of those haters who never believed in me. Well suck it up you pussy. I finished yet another fanfic with my amazing writing skills :P I'v been v. busy and have had a v. hard time. Trying to keep up with schoolworks and social work, keeping the faith and keeping my lies straight. I've never been a very talented writer and have decided to become an accountant. I guess some dreams never come true do they? Never mind. _

_I would like to know if there is a site where you can post random stories for your own liking, as I have realised that writing fanfics isn't what I enjoy doing anymore. I guess I've grown out of that stage, and I would like to write about my own characters and experiences, instead of borrowing the plot of someone else. Thank you, if you've read this note till the end, and still think I'm a more or less social and sympathatic person, and if not. SUCK IT UP._

_3 _


End file.
